Random Acts of Ben's Defiance
by lookintohavefun
Summary: Ben craves his Amber both as his lover and his Madam, but sometimes Ben is defiant. Enjoy random acts of his bad behavior from his point of view. Delayed Gratification 180 /AH/BDSM/18 NO MINORS!
1. Taking Control Of My Amber

**A big thanks to Jessie McAna for letting me play in her mind's world and letting me use her cover for the story. She is the only one who can share the rights to this story! As for the rest, consider it copy written people! If I see my work anywhere else, I'll see you in court! #Anti-Plagiarism!**

**Thank you to my favorite beta! You know who you are! **

* * *

**Random Acts of Ben's Defiance**

**Act I**

**Taking Control Of My Amber**

I've been instructed to go to her place directly after work. The moment I received the instruction my dick grew stiff and hasn't relented. I want her sexy curvy body, I need it and I'll be damned tonight if I let her tease me with it. Unbeknownst, to my fuck hot Amber, tonight I am going to be doing the teasing. Fuck the thought almost makes me cum and I have to work to control myself. Adjusting I put my foot harder on the petal, needing to get to her, craving her. When I arrive at her place I use the key she had given me and make my way quickly upstairs, knowing I need to act quickly if I want to succeed.

When I enter the playroom I see her lying on a bed, this is new, still workable, but new. My mind discards the question quickly as my eyes drink in her body that is barely hidden from me by her see through nighty. Her body looks amazing and I'm as horny as fuck. Quickly I walk up to her as she stands to meet me halfway. I close the small distance between us, making her think I'm about to kiss her. Instead, I grab her by her long hair and drag her back to the bed.

Her eyes widen in shock as she tries to fruitlessly struggle against my body. I have her pinned to the mattress, exactly where I want her and smirk knowing I'm about to get an earful about who's in charge. The moment she opens her mouth I force my tongue into it; probing intensely before pulling back as she tries to scream orders at me still struggling against my firm grip. "Let your Madam go right this instant! Ben, kneel. Ben I mean it," she demands. Loving that she's not going down without a fight I force a smile off my face, growling in her ear. "Shut up you fucking slag and lie there!"

"You did not just call …" but she's silenced by the three fingers I just forced in her mouth. She glares at me and I shrug, reaching for the drawer where I know she keeps the scarfs.

The moment she sees them she bites my fingers and I smack her face, "You're being a naughty girl Amber, I'm going to have to punish you." I warn gripping her right wrist tightly, while I sit down on her chest, keeping her helpless to me while I tie her to the bed post. I don't dare risk moving, if she struggles out of that I am in for it and we both know it. Instead, I take my time and tie her other wrist to the other post and check twice her arms are secure.

"When I get out of this Benjamin your arse is going to be bleeding!" She growls, yanking helplessly with her trapped arms.

"Shhh love." I whisper. "My punishment will come in time. But right now, you are helpless to me Madam." She lets out a frustrated moan as my hands grip her hips, keeping her pinned down while my tongue licks and bites her soft skin. I know she's enjoying every lick, as I have learned her body well but she's being stubborn, refusing to let me past those walls. Walls I'm determined to break down. And tonight is one of many nights she's going to be under my thumb, she's going to let me love her, she's going to surrender. My thoughts and determination are momentarily dissipated when I feel her knee knock me hard in the groin. I grunt out in pain, glaring at her innocent look. Trying to keep the pain from getting to me I grab her hair and meet her eyes. "Seriously Amber are you safe wording?"

She glares up at me, jerking her arms. "When I get my hands on you ..." then she falls back, relaxing. _That's my girl, trust me. "_You're already in trouble Ben, you might as well make it worth it." Then she pulls her knees up and attempts to kick me away. I smack her ass and climb off the bed, walking out of the room. "Where the hell do you think you are going? Get back here this instant!" She screams, causing me to chuckle.

I make my way to my car, pull out some not so friendly rope from my trunk and walk back inside, knowing I'd be dead if looks could kill. Her annoyed pout turns into a wide-eyed shocked expression when she sees what I'm holding. Her instinct is to pull her legs underneath herself but I grab one of her ankles roughly and tie it to the bed, chuckling a little as she tries to kick me with her free leg that I trap quickly enough and pin her down. I pull back admiring my handy work, her legs are now as wide open a her arms. I kneel on the bed, pushing her nighty up to reveal her black panties. I sniff them, enjoying the smell of her arousal before gripping them firmly and ripping them off of her. "You so did not just do that! Those were my favorite ...ahhh!" she moans, as I ignore her rant and force two of my thick fingers deep into her tight pussy without warning. She struggles against her bidding, trying to escape my touch as I twist and wiggle them inside of her, only to slip out and feel her swollen clit. Despite her mouth and constant need for control, her body is responding to me beautifully.

After a long while she lifts her head, "Stop teasing me damn it! Fuck me!" she orders only to gasp when she feels one of my strong hands clasp roughly around her throat.

"You're mine in this moment Amber, so unless you want to safe word, shut the fuck up and don't move again until I tell you." I growl. Keeping my hand firmly on her throat, applying just the right amount of pressure that she can breathe, but at the same time making her work for it. Her body tenses underneath me and I meet her eyes, showing only patience and trust. When she relaxes for me, I shift my weight to my right knee so I use free hand to tease her tight pussy, pressing my fingers into her in such as way that when I twist inside of her, my knuckles clip her clit. I feel it swell as I press in and out of her tight wet tunnel, pushing them up into the perfect angle, hitting her G-spot, stretching her pussy further probing deep inside.

When she moans in pleasure and she relaxes to my expert touch, I shift my weight, releasing her throat so I can begin to undo my trousers and free my long, hard, thick cock. I start wanking myself as I continue to finger her pussy only to stop when I feel her tight walls spasm. She's close and I can't have that, not yet. Instead, I pull out my pocket knife and slice off the access rope that has her legs spread eagle for me. Putting the knife away, I twist the rope in both my palms and grin evilly at her curious expression. I begin teasing her with the unforgivingly rough material by gently rubbing it across her smooth, milky skin kissing away the angry rope burn it leaves behind. The sight combined with her little whimpers of pain, keep my cock stiff and hard. When I'm done teasing her now bright red skin, I straddle her hips and rub the rope on roughly on her tits her making her feel the raw material against her nipples. Her whimpers and moans tell me I'm hurting her, but I don't stop until I get the result I want as they get hard and erect, just like I like it. When they are dark red, but not bleeding, I release the rope with one hand and slap it over her nipples making them sensitive and sore. She cries out from my torture and I rest my hands on the bed, taking them into my warm mouth one by one; sucking them deep into my mouth and sink my teeth into them, while I force my fingers deep into her tight pussy, before painfully pulling away. Letting them stretch before they tug out of my strong bite on their own.

She's moaning beneath me, "Fuck Ben, stop it hurts!"

"I don't hear a safe word Amber." I growl, "Now shut up whore, before I'm forced to gag you." To emphasis my point, I yank my fingers out from her dripping pussy and force them into her mouth. Shoving them deep into her throat making her gag before yanking them out and forcing them back into her tight unwilling pussy. Finger fucking her cunt deep and hard forcing them in harder the more she tries to resist; so hard her head is hitting the headboard. Smirking, I pull my fingers out of her again and bring the rope down between her legs, lifting her ass up sliding the rope between her ass cheeks and thighs. I start to pull the rope up against her pussy lips letting it rub hard and rough. Watching her pussy and clit quickly redden as she gasps and moans like a whore, her body shaking as her eyes begin to water. Then I rub the rope around her tunnel, dampening it with her juices before yanking it up to force it into her mouth. "Lick it clean my whore."

While I watch her suck on the rope I slap her tits hard and then slap her pussy, listening to her moan with each smack, turning me on more and more. Removing the rope from her mouth I kiss her hard, forcing my tongue into her as she bites my lips and tongue; trying to fight for dominance. I lift up and slap her face, placing my hand back on her throat. "You're being naughty Amber." I don't give her a chance to respond, forcefully kissing her again before dropping down to her chest and sucking hard on her breasts, bringing her sore nipples deep into my mouth.

Then I move myself down to her pussy, taking my mouth and fingers to her cunt, taking two fingers in while my tongue licks her clit. She moans loudly, struggling against her binds, as she feels me working my tongue on her clit, fingering her hard and deep; twisting inside of her, stretching my free hand to her tits, grabbing and pinching her abused nipples, tugging on them roughly as I bite and suck her clit into my mouth. He back arches, pressing her cunt into my teeth, "Ben!" she screams out from the pleasurable pain. I smirk on her pussy lips and nibble her clit, causing her to shake.

"Now this isn't what I was expecting to see." A female voice speaks. I look up and register it's Chloe, a Dom friend of Amber's. Guess she was a surprise for me. Not really caring that I messed things up I go back down between Amber's legs and continue to eat her.

"Chloe, this isn't a good ... fucking hell Ben!" she pants, cumming on my face.

I suck up her juices and while Chloe begins to strip her clothes off. I watch with smugness as Amber's face falls into shock as Chloe drops her bra to the floor. "You wouldn't dare!" she gasps, feeling my tongue flick against her clit and slide into her pussy. "Chloe I'm not a sub!" she whines, struggling against me. I grab her hips and pin her to the mattress, not relenting my assault.

Once she is naked, Chloe walks over to us and whispers in my ear, "How does she taste?"

I pull away from Amber and lick my lips, "Why don't you come here and find out."

She gets on her knees and starts to kiss me, taking my tongue into her mouth, tasting Amber's juices. She pulls away, licking her lips. "Sweet."

"Mmm very," I agree falling back down inbetween Amber's thighs.

I watch as she pinches and pulls on Amber's sore nibbles before checking my handy work, making sure Amber is nice and secure. "You realize you are going to pay for this right?" she smiles, scratching the back of my head lightly.

I pull back and glare at her. "You're not Doming me tonight. You came here to join the party than you are welcome to sit on her face. But I am the one in charge here. Don't forget it."

Amber gives a seductive laugh. "You have another thing coming if you think Chloe will help you." She turns to Chloe and moans, "A little help here."

"Oh Amber, you know I won't disrespect a Dom in charge!" she laughs.

"He's not my Dom!" she struggles. "He's being a bad sub now untie me!" she snaps back.

"Has she safeworded?" Chloe asks me and I lift up and look at Amber.

"Not yet." I answer meeting her eyes.

She glares back at me with a challenge. "I told you, you are already in trouble Ben. How much you want to be in is up to you. But don't expect me to surrender to you easily."

Chloe gives a laugh, while I go back to my desert, between Amber's legs. "Such a strong defiance, I do believe you are the one who is gonna be punished." I look up from Amber's cunt as my tongue, spreads her lips, to see Chloe climbing onto the bed, "I believe I was ordered to sit on your face." Chloe smirks, straddling Amber's face. "Ben," she pouts, "Amber doesn't want to lick me."

I pull back from Amber's cunt and give my attention to both girls, noticing Amber had turned her head away from Chloe. I pick up the piece of rope I had discarded and rub it hard against her raw nipples, while Chloe starts to rub her sweet sexy ass and pussy along her mouth. Amber lets out a squeal and I grab both sides of her face gently, yet forcefully putting her mouth under Chloe's pussy. "Eat if you don't want them bleeding." I growl.

I know my Amber is complying because her chin begins to move. While she licks her friend, Chloe leans down onto Amber's stomach and starts to return the favor. I join Chloe between Amber's legs and both our tongues play with her clit and pussy. Amber's talented tongue is circling around Chloe's clit making her moan; causing her to forcibly rub her pussy further into Amber's mouth. I moan watching Chloe lift up and fuck Amber's face, my dick stiffining even more, causing it to be painful, as I watch Amber tongue Chloe's cunt hole, licking her clit to ass then back again.

Chloe is licking Amber's cunt, tongue circling round her erect clit and biting hard as I lift Amber's ass up further into her face and start to lick her ass hole. Licking round Amber's ass ring as my hands grope Amber's ass cheeks then spread her ass wide, opening her hole slipping my tongue in licking inside her ass. Chloe starts to finger fuck her, adding her tongue. I step back and watch as Amber continues to lick Chloe's pussy in return her lips moving up and down flicking her tongue along Chloe's clit then ass while Chloe rides Amber's face back and forth. Chloe fingers Amber deeper and faster, making her moan. I lean back into the beautiful women tied to the bed and slip my thick thumb into Amber's ass, listening to her groan as both her holes are penetrated and abused by us.

"Sit up Chloe. Fuck her Amber." I demand, putting Chloe's cunt deeper into Amber's face. I can't help but stroke my needing dick while I watch Chloe slide her ass back and forth on Amber's face. It's fucking hot to watch my girl please another. But it's hotter when I please her. I kneel on the bed and force Amber's hips up, knowing the strain is causing the rope to dig into her skin. She grunts aloud, trying to struggle but it's pointless. I'm showing no mercy as I slam my hips forward, driving my hard cock fully inside of her wet pussy. She moans and screams, struggling underneath Chloe's pussy breathing in her scent and calling my name as she feels my cock fill her tight body with my needy hardness.

I'm by no means gentle with her. Pushing my dick in an angle that I know she will feel for a week. I want her to, she's mine and she will remember it with every step she takes. While I'm fucking her throbbing pussy hard and deep, I pull on Chloe's hair, forcing her head back down to Amber's pussy to lick her cunt as I fuck her. Girl's not greedy with her tongue and I grunt out when I feel it licking my cock with every outward thrust. Amber's moaning more and more with each deep hard push.

Amber kicks her hips up, trying to meet my thrusts, obviously close. I smack her ass hard on each cheek. "I said hold fucking still." I growl, gripping her hips tightly so I can fuck her deeper, unrelenting as my tip slams against her uterus over and over, making her cry out from the painful pleasure; all three of us knowing she's being bruised by my cock.

"Bloody hell Amber!" Chloe cries, falling back as she feels Amber's teeth on her clit. Chloe grabs my hips and glares at me, "You're going to wear a chastity belt for a month!"

I pull out of Amber and Chloe relaxes enough to drop her hands. I give a smirk, grab her by the hair and pull her down, slamming my cock into her mouth. "Shut the fuck up and lick me clean!" I demand, too lost in the moment to care what's in store for me the moment my Madam is free. I tangle my hand in Chloe's hair, making her suck Amber's pussy juice off my cock; allowing her to lick my shaft for a moment before forcing her to take me deep into her throat. The moment she gags, I yank out of her and push back into Amber's soaking pussy. "Stay." I demand, tightening my grip in Chloe's hair and pushing two fingers into her mouth, keeping it open for the next time I decide to fuck her face. I begin to alternate, pushing in and out of Amber's pussy and then into Chloe's mouth, hitting the back off her throat.

Amber's voice is filled with lust and exhaustion, "Chloe please, I can't." She gasps. Chloe understands and turns her body around, licking her glistening cum off of Amber's face. She's pushes her pussy and clit against Amber's and I seize the moment, rubbing my wet cock round Chloe's asshole teasing her with the tip off my cock. She starts to kiss Amber while she slides back and forth so hers and Amber's cunts are rubbing together. I notice Amber is swaying her hips, meeting her friend's thrust, but I don't correct her. Instead I allow her to guide Chloe back onto my cock, stretching her hole while my tip disappears into her tight arse.

Needing so much more, I thrust my hips violently forward, I moan in pleasure as her arse takes my hard cock deep into her. She screams out in pain and surprise before dropping down to Amber's lips, kissing her hard and rough. I watch as Amber attempts to resist being dominated by her only losing when Chloe smacks her face and bites Amber's lower lip, the moment Amber whimpers, Chloe takes advantage forcing her tongue into Amber's reluctant mouth.

She breaks away with a laugh, "You're being naughty Amber." She moves to press her hips toward me, making me moan at the new angle, her tight arse tensing around my dick.

I grab her hair and pin it onto of her head so I can watch her sucking on Amber's tits. Amber's moaning whimper is close to my undoing as Chloe bites and nibbles her nipples. The sight brings me to new heights. Causing my hips to fuck Chloe faster, my cock bury deeper, my hand falling to her arse, slapping her with each thrust. I drop Chloe's hair to spread her arse cheeks wide open as I force and thrust my hips deeper and faster into her arse, my cock filling her arse ring fully. After watching her body take my abuse for a while I grab the length of her hair and pull tight and hard; so hard that her head pulls up onto my shoulder. She smiles with a scream as her eyes tilt up looking up towards the ceiling. The move puts her tits directly in Amber's face. I enjoy the show as Amber turns to take Chloe's nipples into her beautiful mouth, sucking and biting them as hard as Chloe had done to her.

My cock circles in Chloe's anal as my hips move in circular motions, my pounding thrusts her up and down Ambe's body forcing Amber's cunt to grind on hers. My balls are slapping against both my sluts who are moaning and breathing heavy with me. I feel her back passage tighten the more I fill her and the more Amber pleases her breasts with her warm mouth. Chloe's rectum surrounds itself, gripping my sex as I push through with each hard deep thrust.

Close to the edge of oblivion, I pull my cock out and push it hard into Amber's pussy, thrusting five forceful times before burying myself back into Chloe's anal swapping between my slut's holes, my arousal and need to release growing more and more from the intense sensations of having both of them; sharing my Amber with this sexy friend of hers is driving my body and mind crazy.

"Stop!" Amber demands, making me freeze in my tracks. "Not yet." She smirks, looking over to Chloe. Chloe climbs out of the bed, dropping my cock and disappears out of the room. I lean down and kiss my beautiful girl as I wait for Chloe to return. When she does she's carrying a cold wash cloth and rubs my dick with it, causing me to soften and cleaning both of them off of me. Amber smiles at her friend as the cloth is tossed aside and I am being pushed onto my knees in front of Amber's face. Chloe presses on my back, sticking my cock in Amber's reach and then joins her friend from underneath my legs, sucking on my balls and licking my shaft.

Watching them both take my cock in turn sucking the tip of my head and then down the length of my shaft, my heart racing my breath heavy, then as Amber's sucking and licking down my hard arousal, Chloe grabs the back of Amber's head and pushes her right down until Amber's lips are against my stomach. Chloe looks at me and smiles, "Look she's a gag slut." I smirk as I watch Amber gag, choking on my big cock.

Chloe then yanks Amber's hair hard, pulling her away from my shaft. I moan at the feeling of Amber's teeth gazing my cock.

"Watch!" Chloe orders Amber as she takes my cock expertly, devouring me into her mouth quick and deep, with one movement I'm hitting the back off her throat and she holds me there sucking hard. As I feel the suction my cock throbs, and I grab her head, keeping her there, watching her face as her tears build until she gags and chokes. I give a smirk, leaning back and pushing my hips further forward, releasing her head.

She pulls back, dropping my cock for breath and I take it and slap my hardness across her face and then Amber's, " Make me cum sluts." I order, drunk with power.

Sharing between the two of them sucking, licking, flicking against my manhood I can't take much more. The sear pleasure of them both playing with my cock is heavenly. My dick throbs hard and they both feel the rush of cum about to explode and with a few more deep hard sucks and stokes on my dick I'm sent over the edge; squirting a full load of cum into their open mouths. A loud moan escapes me as I cum on their tongues, lips, chin, and face. Watching them through hooded eyes as they both share the remaining wetness of my dripping cock. Chloe grabs my limp dick and rubs my wet tip between Amber's breasts before licking me clean of my cum soaked cock. The she takes Amber by the hair once more, pulling her into her mouth. I watch as her lips lock on Amber's and she spits my cum into her mouth and tongue while kissing her hard.

When my sweet Amber breaks away, I know I'm in for a punishment of a lifetime. Before I surrender, I fall to my knees and pull her to me, kissing her with hard passion, desire and love, all the while tasting myself. She pulls away with a smile and slaps my face. I immediately drop my gaze to the ground and wait.

"Now Benjamin." My Madam cooes. "I do hope you are prepared to sub both of us." I swallow hard at the thought, this was going to be a long night. "Madam Chloe, get the whip, Ben here's been a real bad boy."

* * *

**Fuck that was hot. And yes there's more where that came from! You want more? Send me a fuck hot kiss, in the form of a review! Xx**


	2. Surprising my Beauty

**A big thanks to Jessie McAna for letting me play in her mind's world. She is the only one who can share the rights to this story! As for the rest, consider it copy written people! If I see my work anywhere else, I'll see you in court! #Anti-Plagiarism!**

**Thank you to my favorite beta! You know who you are! **

* * *

**Random Acts of Ben's Defiance**

**Act II**

**Surprising my Beauty**

Amber wasn't expecting me for another few days. But Daniel knew I was wanting to see her and he handed me a plane ticket, telling me he does it, why can't I. I felt bad for almost a minute about leaving him in the middle of the shoot but he was right, I've been handed the bag a lot over the past three damn years and it was my turn. Besides, we both knew I'd be back by noon tomorrow. At the airport I decided to keep my trip a surprise and made my way to straight to Ambe's place, grateful we have gotten far enough in our relationship for alarm codes and key swaps.

I enter into her home quietly. When I get to her room, I stop at the beautiful sight of my lady laying on the bed asleep, wearing only her lace bra and panties. I smile at the light snore that escapes her throat and I know I have walked in on the perfect moment to make my lady mine.

I carefully slip into the room, being as quite as possible and reach for some leather bindings we keep under the mattress, usually I am the victim to these but tonight, my beautiful Amber will be strapped down into a spread eagle position, helpless to me. I test to make sure the straps are completely secure, as the mattress is the weight to keep them in place. My beauty is going nowhere until I say she is.

Confident that I am in control I begin lightly kissing her cheek, jaw, neck patiently waiting for her to wake. Her beautiful eyelashes flutter when she wakes and turns toward me, smiling. I smile back and whisper in her ear, "Good morning baby, don't resist." I warn than take her mouth into a hard kiss, pushing my tongue alongside her, probing, exploring her warm soft mouth while my hands run down her body and free her breasts from her bra. I smile on her lips as she's wearing my favorite kind, with the latch in the front, allowing me to discard the annoying fabric away quickly.

"Ben!" She protests, consciousness taking over and a dawning realization of her predicament. "Ben!" she says more alert and struggling. "Untie me this instant!"

I just give a small chuckle and ignore my ragging beauty as my fingers play with her large soft breast. Pinching her nipples and rolling them over my thumb before pulling them up, twisting and letting them go. She hisses at the sensation, her nipples hardening to my touch as I work the other side with rewarding results. I lift my head to her scolding lips and dominate her mouth as my fingers and thumbs roll over her soft nipples, each in turn as they harden between my fingers I pinch gently to start with.

As she moans into my kiss my tongue fights with hers as she starts to kiss me back harder and more passionately. Then as her nipples are at full erection, I pinch hard, twist and pull them with my fingers, as I press my sex into her thigh, allowing her to feel my hard cock growing on her body already, my mouth and teeth grip her bottom lip into my teeth I suck hard and bite hearing her moan more, as I claim her. Then I kiss down her chin as she leans her head back exposing her willing throat to me. I lick my warm, wet tongue all the way down her skin, stopping to suck on each nipple in turn, sucking hard, biting, licking flicking, and tugging on them. Making sure the sting will last long past this morning.

My hands slide down her body, "Amber," I whisper, ""I'm going to fuck you with my fingers and tongue then you're going to beg me to fuck you with my big hard cock!" I lick and nibble her earlobe to drive my point and drop my fingers down to her sex.

Taking advantage of her parted legs I slowly cascade my fingertips down her body, allow her to feel my fingertips stoke her skin, over her stomach, her navel, down over her public bone, brushing over her lace panties. Touching her crotch for the first time, my mouth follows down licking, kissing, nibbling down her outstretched stomach. Stopping to dip my tongue and lick in and around her navel, my fingers slip between her panties and pull them up as she feels the material rip up thru the lips of her pussy.

Sending shockwaves through her body, her moans constant; her head leant back, her hands struggling against her restraints. My eyes fill with lust at the site of her now exposed clit, wiggling her panties side to side, causing fiction against her wet lips, entrance and clit. My hands grip her thighs as I adjust my body between her legs, my head just where she wants it to be. She can feel my warm breath against her pussy and I watch her shiver. Without warning, I lock my mouth around her pussy and lick up and down over her exposed flesh.

There I'm, licking over her panties tasting her there for the first time in a while my tongue licking her pussy lips, I hook the lace with my fingers then pull her panties to one side. Her clit is now erect and ready to be taken by me. My mouth locks around her clit and sucks hard, sucking her clit into my teeth and biting hard. I feel her gasp as her body shakes from the shock and I tug and pull away slowly, being rewarded by her moaning my name in pleasurable frustration. I look up over her pussy and see her head turning side to side, her eyes full of burning fire.

My lips let go off her clit and I roll my thumbs over her beautiful pussy lips and spread them wide open. I lift her ass up off the bed, keeping her helpless to me as I push my tongue deep inside her pussy hole. She instantly struggles, gaining leverage on my hands and pushes and grinds her ass up so I'm deep inside her warm cunt with my tongue.

My thumbs rub and massage her pussy lips and roll over her clit, pressing against it as my tongue lashes inside her wet warm cunt, licking all around. Tilting my head back and forth as she pushes up and down into my mouth; I push one thumb down and slip into her pussy with my tongue. I feel her cream instantly with that thumb rushing inside her with my tongue, finger fucking her, tongue fucking her, then my tongue comes to her clit and licks around it in slow, teasing circles flicking, licking there.

My thumb pulls out and I push two fingers deep inside, pointing them up as I find her G and massage it with my fingertips; only to torture her by stilling my fingers there and only giving small movements nudging on her G.

My other hand lifts her ass up and my tongue runs down over her clit, traveling all the way down to her ass, licking her anal around and around almost pushing my tongue inside before traveling back up again to her clit. I repeat this motion ass to clit to ass several times teasing her holes with my fingers and warm wet tongue. My fingers start to thrust inside her cunt hard, deep. I join them with my tongue listening to my beautiful Amber moans and whimper as I feel a gush of pre-cum.

I pick up my pace and finger fuck her faster now, my tongue lashing against her pussy like a whip, my teeth gazing over her clit as my tongue and fingers are inside of her.

I feel her need to cum as her cunt pulses, throbs, and contracts against my fingers. So I rush in and out of her harder, faster, deeper as my lips pull away. "Cum lover." I demand of her, giving her permission to release while my fingers continue to torment her over her sensitive throbbing pussy. I'm finger thrusting hard faster, tongue licking, flicking my mouth and sucking hard on her clit and cunt.

The last few thrusts are too much for her to take, and she explodes her release onto my fingers and tongue. I lock my lips around her cunt and my mouth and tongue suck and lick every drop of her sweet peach taste.

Making sure the escaped juices on her thighs are swept into my mouth with my tongue, pulling my fingers out as she looks down at me, watching how I suck my fingers clean and lean up and push my mouth onto her my tongue filled with her warm cum making her taste herself on me , kissing her hard and pulls away with a smile "Morning Amber."

"Good morning Ben." She smiles, licking her lips. Now untie your Madam and prepare for your punishment.

* * *

**Hope you licked it. And yes there's more where that came from! You want more? Send me a fuck hot kiss, in the form of a review! Xx**


End file.
